


Day 7 - Written in the scars

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Kinktober Day 7 - Body Worship, Kissing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: He could feel Ronan's fingertips slowly touching his shoulder blade, gently stroking the scar that was running down a few centimetres. Ronan didn't ask what had caused it and Adam was grateful for that, he didn't feel like talking right now. All Adam wanted to do was feel the warmth of Ronan's skin touching his, enjoying the intimate feeling of trust between them.“You are beautiful,” Ronan said, his voice full of awe. Adam still couldn't quite believe him but that was ok, Ronan would keep on telling him until Adam changed his mind.





	Day 7 - Written in the scars

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some pynch :) 
> 
> The titles is inspired by the song Written in the scars by the Script. I love the band and the song reminds me of Adam.
> 
> Unbetaed cause who has time for that :P

Adam had never felt insecure about his body; about other things sure, he just hid it well, but not about his looks. He had been too busy surviving to ever think much about baring himself in someone else's company. But being naked, or even half naked as he was right now with Ronan, made him suddenly shy about his body.

He knew he had scars, not just on the inside; his father had left him with more reminders of his rough upbringing than just his missing hearing in one ear. Every centimetre of marked and uneven skin was telling a story of pain and hate. Usually nobody saw those stories, they were hidden underneath Adam’s clothes while the rest of the world stayed oblivious about Adam's past but not Ronan. Ronan with his own tragic stories knew all about them.

Adam hated himself for letting his father win in that moment but it was hard not to when staring at all that smooth pale skin currently on display in front of him. Ronan was perfect, the dark ink of his tattoo visible for Adam, who buried his head in Ronan's shoulder so he wouldn't have to look him in the eye. The smell of Ronan's skin calmed him a bit but not much.

He could feel Ronan's fingertips slowly touching his shoulder blade, gently stroking the scar that was running down a few centimetres. Ronan didn't ask what had caused it and Adam was grateful for that, he didn't feel like talking right now. All Adam wanted to do was feel the warmth of Ronan's skin touching his, enjoying the intimate feeling of trust between them.

“You are beautiful,” Ronan said, his voice full of awe. Adam still couldn't quite believe him but that was ok, Ronan would keep on telling him until Adam changed his mind.

Ronan's hand wandered lower, the other one lifting Adam's face so their eyes could meet. He softly kissed Adam, a kiss full of love and devotion. He didn't care about Adam's scares, only cared about taking care of him. Adam didn't know how he deserved someone like Ronan to love him but in moments like this he decided to be selfless and just enjoy it.

The kiss quickly turned more heated, both boys too lost in the feeling of naked skin against naked skin to keep the kiss innocent. Tongues were touching, lips crushing each other. Ronan's hand kept holding Adam's face, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. Adam’s hands were still pressing against Ronan's chest where he could feel Ronan's heart beating a hundred miles per hour.

Ronan broke the kiss first, both boys breathing hard against the other boy’s mouth. A small smile appeared on Ronan's face before he dropped his face and pressed a sweet kiss to Adam's collar bone where another scar was located.

A soft moan left Adam's lips and he let his hands glide higher so he could feel the short hair on Ronan's head against them. Ronan continued kissing the area of Adam's chest, one scar after another. Adam felt worshipped, godlike, especially when Ronan suddenly dropped to his knees.

The look on Ronan's face nearly brought Adam to his knees as well, he looked like an angel before god, a wild angel. Glancing up at Adam he continued kissing every inch of marred skin that covered his upper body, his lips lingering at the bigger, more obvious ones as if he wanted to replace all bad memories Adam ever had had with good ones, memories full of love and devotion.

Adam had to close his eyes, turn his head slightly away so he wouldn't drown in the emotions rushing through him. The lust he was feeling wasn't urgent, he just wanted to feel close to Ronan. He started stroking Ronan's head, pressed against Adam's abdomen. That was the only way he could give Ronan something back in that moment. He wanted Ronan to know how much he loved him, how much he appreciated him. Ronan purred as if that simple touch of Adam's fingers was as special as his own touches were.

Ronan's nose was touching the soft skin under Adam's belly button as he pressed his mouth against Adam's crotch, his touch no longer innocent. He started mouthing at the hard ridge confined by the rough material of Adam's jeans before looking up again, his eyes asking for permission. Adam granted it with a nod before Ronan could even say a word.

Getting back up and taking Adam's hand in his, Ronan lead Adam to the bed. When Adam’s legs bumped against the frame Ronan stopped in order to open Adam's belt and his jeans. Without anything holding them up they dropped to the floor and Adam stepped out of them. 

“Lie down,” Ronan said and removed his own before pushing Adam back on the bed, both wearing nothing but their underwear now. 

Crawling up a bit, Adam made himself comfortable on the soft sheets, waiting for Ronan to make the next move. A second later Ronan joined him, opening Adam’s legs a bit so he could sit between them and lean down to touch him. He pressed his face against Adam's boxer shorts, nosing at erection tenting the material. Adam moaned as Ronan mouthed the wet spot where Adam was leaking precome.

“Ronan,” the name was barely a whisper leaving Adam's mouth.

Ronan moved his head to kiss a hipbone protruding from the waistband. Another scare marked the skin where Ronan's lips touched down. He let his lips linger for a moment before he asked, his hands grabbing Adam's underwear: “Can I remove these?”

“Yeah,” Adam said, Ronan had seen so much of his marred skin already, there was no fear left in him that would prevent him from being fully naked with his boyfriend.

Ronan pushed and Adam lifted his hips, together they managed to remove the last piece of clothing. Adam tried sitting up so he could encourage Ronan to remove his own underwear but Ronan pressed him down gently, shaking his head while doing so.

“First I'll take care of you.”

Before Adam could add another reply he felt long fingers wrapping around his length. 

“Fuck Ronan,” was all Adam could say, before a loud moan left his lips.

Ronan grinned, clearly proud of making Adam swear. He moved his body up a bit to catch Adam's mouth in a hot kiss. His tongue caressed Adam's as his hand continued to give Adam pleasure. Adam's moans were lost in his mouth except for the slight vibrations they caused. Adam grabbed Ronan's face with both hands, holding him as close as possible without losing the feeling of Ronan's hand on him.

He had to break the kiss to breathe, panting against Ronan's face. His hands moved lower, his fingers following the lines of Ronan's tattoo. Adam could feel himself getting closer, the feeling of Ronan's hand so much better than when he had touched himself in the past. A grin appeared on Ronan's face when he seemed to realise that. He removed his hand, earning himself a whine from Adam.

“Don't come yet,” he demanded before crawling back a bit, his face once again close to Adam's lap. 

Adam could feel Ronan's hot breath on his dick, which lead to new wetness forming at the tip. Ronan leaned down and moved his head slightly to the side, pressing a kiss on the sensitive inside of Adam's thigh. The stubbles on Ronan's unshaven cheek sent shivers down Adam’s body as his body craved more of that intoxication touch of Ronan's lips, so close to where Adam really wanted to feel them.

Ronan's kisses turned to the other leg, teasing Adam. One cheek pressed against Adam's erection, the rough feeling of it driving Adam crazy. He had to close his eyes again; everything felt too much. Adam felt like he could come like that, teased to orgasm.

His eyes shot open just a second later when suddenly a warm, wet heat engulfed his length. He moaned loudly as he caught the look in Ronan's eyes. They were blown wide and full of lust as he hollowed his cheeks a bit more and swallowed Adam down till his nose hit Adam's pubes. 

“Ronan,” Adam nearly screamed; the tight feeling unless anything he had ever experienced. Ronan started moving his mouth, his tongue stroking along the underside of Adam's dick till his lips reached the tip before going down again. He kept bopping his head, using his lips, tongue and even his teeth to give Adam the most amazing pleasure he had ever felt. After one upstroke his lips stayed at the head for a second, his tongue licking it like he had never tasted anything as good as Adam. He moaned when he went down again, Adam could feel the vibrations of it all over his body.

“Ronan, Ronan,” he kept murmuring, louder and more urgent with each up and down of Ronan's mouth. He was so close by now and Ronan just kept sucking him like there was nothing he loved doing more.

“I am close,” he warned, giving Ronan the chance to stop. Instead of stopping though Ronan sucked harder. One more upstroke, his tongue dancing around the tip, and Adam was pushed over the edge.

The orgasm he was experiencing hit him like a wave, more intense than any he ever had on his own. He could hear himself screaming, louder than he thought he could ever be, as Ronan just swallowed him down, swallowed his come till Adam’s eyes nearly rolled back.

“Fuck,” he cursed, his whole body going limp against the sheets. He could feel Ronan's mouth moving away, chuckling at Adam's swearing. He sat back up and caught Adam’s eye. The look on his face was satisfaction pur. Adam was about to tell him to give him a minute before he could recuperate anything but Ronan was pushing his boxers down already, just low enough for him to touch himself. 

Three strokes of his own hand was all it took. With a hoarse cry Ronan's orgasm hit him as well, his come splashing on Adam's belly and hipbone. Adam watched him, for once lost in his own pleasure. He was beautiful like that.

Their eyes met when it was over, both boys still panting hard. Ronan turned towards the bedside table, grabbing some tissues to clean them both up. He quickly pulled his boxers back up before he lay down next to Adam, half spooning him.

“That was amazing,” Adam broke the silence, pressing a kiss against Ronan's sweaty head. 

“Oh yeah,” Ronan smirked, burying his face in Adam's neck. Their breathing started to even out, cuddling each other close both boys fell asleep, happy and satisfied.


End file.
